Any Way The Wind Blows
by Commando Fernando
Summary: My name is Windblade and I've recently became a Prime. Cybertron may not be Caminus but it's been a second home to me but now that very home is being threatened by Decepticons and the Elite Guard aren't exactly the biggest help. Thankfully my team is there for me and we now fight to protect Cybertron and all sentient beings. *Cover image belongs to glitterhobo from Tumblr*
1. Mission Start

**Thanks for giving this story a chance and this was inspired by IDW Comics's _The Transformers_ and _Star Trek_**

 ***I don't own Transformers, Hasbro, or any of its characters***

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission Start

 _Many millions of years ago, war raged between the forces of the heroic Autobots and the brutal Decepticons for control of the planet Cybertron. The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of honor. Their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to a beleaguered war-torn planet, and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come on-line..._

As the history video went on to show more footage, in front of the screen was a femme with her helm resting down on her shoulders.

"Hey wake up!" A female voice yelled, bringing the femme bot out of her recharge state. The Autobot had a red and black paint job with a golden headdress sitting on her helm. She rubbed her blue optics and blinked a couple of times revealing she had red paint makeup underneath them.

"Oh, how long was I out Chromia?" Windblade said tiredly. Another femme was standing behind her in a sky blue and white paint job with wheels behind her upper back and lower legs.

Chromia sighed at her friend's question. "For a couple of megacycles. Don't worry you haven't missed anything important if that's what you're asking."

Windblade stood up from her chair and stretched out her hydraulics. "Is today the day?" She asked excitedly.

Chromia gave a small grin as she crossed her arms."Yup, today's the day."

Windblade could hardly contain her growing smile as she heard this. "So what are we still doing here? We gotta get to the shipyard right now!"

Chromia instantly grabbed one of Windblade's wings stopping her before she ran for the door. "Hold your circuits in a bunch. The ship is not going anywhere at least not without its commanding officer."

Windblade turned around and sheepishly rubbed the back of her helm. "Sorry, I just can't believe I'm promoted to Prime and already I'm head of my own ship you know."

"I say you deserve it. I mean after all, your scores at the Academy were high enough to get you in the Elite Guard though I'm surprised you didn't accept their offer."

Both of them walked out of Windblade's apartment. "It didn't feel right to me and besides that would mean I have to work with Sentinel of all bots."

"I know what you mean. You think with a mech like him would learn to stop shoving rules down everyone's throats."

"But you do have to admit he has skill when it really comes to it." Windblade argued.

"If only his ego wasn't as big as that chin of his."Chromia pointed out. They both burst out laughing as they transformed into their vehicle modes, a Cybertronian motorbike and a car with wings at the sides respectively. The two drove through the streets of Iacon, the capital of Cybertron, passing by other Autobots and buildings until they had reached their destination. Windblade and Chromia transformed into their robot forms and walked over to the nearest dock worker who was busy looking over a data pad.

"Excuse me, do you know where the _Providence_ is? My friend and I are sort of on a tight schedule here." Windblade asked.

"Oh so you're the new Prime huh? Alright follow me." They both followed him down the docks where they stopped in front of a massive white and gold starship.

"Wow..." Windblade said, awestruck at the size of the ship.

"I hope you find everything suited to your needs and good luck out there." said the dock worker. "Thanks." said Windblade, who was still admiring the _Providence_ _._

"Impressive isn't it?" A purple and yellow femme walked up to the pair. She had an antenna at the right side of her helm and a blue visor over her optics. "The _Providence_ comes equipped with the latest in spacefaring technology. It's also a testing ground for the new experimental quantum engines that will allow starships to travel long distances in short time."

"And who are you supposed to be?" Chromia questioned her.

"Oh right. My name is Nautica, chief engineer at your service." She saluted at the pair.

"Right, well I'm Chromia." Windblade turned around to face Nautica and waved.

"I'm Windblade Prime but you can just call me Windblade for short."

"Oh y-you're the new commanding officer!? I-I'm sorry, I thought you were just a random bot passing by!" Nautica said, stepping back one step in shock.

Windblade held her servos up in front of her shaking them. "It's okay, every bot makes mistakes from time to time. Besides I would **love** to know more about the _Providence_ , would you mind giving me and my friend a tour of the ship?"

Nautica felt as if she had invented the best thing in all of Cybertron when she heard those words. "Why yes of course! Allow me to show you around ma'am." She saluted again. Windblade and Chromia looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and followed Nautica to the inside of the _Providence_ _._

* * *

 _'Why did I have to be assigned here of all places?'_ Minerva thought as she looked over was to be her new station, the sickbay. She had on a red, white, and grey paint job and a set of ear-antennae sat on her helm. She thought she was going to be assigned to field training under Ratchet but plans had changed and here she was in this glorified cargo hauler. Minerva still remembered the conversation she had with Fixit before she came here.

 _"Why are you assigning me to this team Fixit?" Minerva asked as the two Autobots walked along side by side. The Autobot she was talking had on a red and white paint job with red being the most dominant._

 _"I've had a change of spark because I don't believe you need to be taught anymore by old bots like me. It's time for your medical skills to be put into practical use and this is the perfect way to do so."_

 _"Sir I...don't think I'm ready to be out there yet I mean what if I mess up and somebot dies?" Fixit stopped walking as did Minerva._

 _"Yes, sometimes we fail to save lives but that doesn't mean we give up. We must try to save as many lives as we can despite the odds and that is what defines us as medics."_

The door slid opened bringing Minerva out of the flashback. The mech who walked in had a teal and white paint job and a yellow mouthplate. He had four wings on his shoulders with the two smaller ones in front while the two bigger wings were at the sides.

"Is the sickbay stocked up with the necessary medical supplies?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I have everything I need." Minerva answered.

"Good then prepare for take-off. The commanding officer is currently on deck along with the last crew member."

"Yes sir." Minerva watched as the mech promptly left the room without saying another word to her.

 _'What got up his tailpipe?'_ Minerva thought to herself.

* * *

Brainstorm walked down the hallway, away from the sickbay. The ship _Providence_ was in working condition as it should be and all crew members were accounted for. The only logical thing he could do right now was to report for duty at the bridge. As he walked in, he noticed Nautica was still explaining the workings of the ship to Windblade and Chromia. So far, no one had noticed him yet so he quietly went to his station. Before he could sit down, Nautica immediately saw him and announced everyone to his presence.

"Oh Brainstorm, were you sitting there this entire time?" Nautica asked.

"I have only arrived just now if that was what you were referring to." Brainstorm answered. He turned to Windblade. "I will be serving as your science officer and my responsibilities are to provide you with reports, observations, and speculations that may affect the safety of the crew and this vessel."

"Does he ever talk like a normal bot?" Chromia whispers to Nautica.

"No but I quite like the way he talks. It makes things all the more easier when we discuss with one another." Chromia gave a look on her faceplate as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

The door to the bridge slid open where an Autobot with a metallic gold paint job with the exception of dark blue on his servos and his helm. A blue visor sat where his optics were supposed to be and his faceplate was white. "Hey everyone, Goldbug reporting for duty."

"Welcome aboard Goldbug. Get to your stations everyone, we're taking off right now." Windblade commanded.

"I'm receiving a message from the Cybertronian Elite Guard and it's..." Chromia's optics widened in surprise and couldn't finish her sentence. Windblade was now sitting in the command chair and notice her friend had stopped talking.

"What's the matter Chromia?" Windblade asked.

"Ultra Magnus is on the line waiting for us to respond." Chromia answered.

"Put him on the viewscreen." said Windblade.

"Putting him on the screen now."

The Supreme Commander of the Autobots appeared on the viewscreen causing everyone to stand up and salute. "At ease, my fellow Autobots." Everyone sat back down. "Windblade Prime, is your ship already out of Cybertron's orbit?" Ultra Magnus asked her.

"No sir. We were just about to leave until you contacted us."

"I am assigning your team on a mission to investigate the last known location of Optimus Prime and his team."

"Did something happen to him?" said Windblade.

"We do not know what has happen but what we do know is that Optimus Prime's team had found the Allspark." There was nothing but stunned silence across the bridge.

"The Allspark, the source of all Cybertronian life!?" Goldbug shouted. "But I thought it was sent away, never to be seen again during the Great War."

"But now after millions of years, it has finally reemerged." said Brainstorm.

"Ultra Magnus, send us the coordinates and we'll be sure check it out as soon as possible." said Windblade.

"Very well then, the coordinates are being sent to you now and should you find Optimus's team, pull them out and return with the Allspark to Cybertron posthaste. Ultra Magnus out." The image of Ultra Magnus faded away returning the viewscreen back to normal.

"Nautica, fire up the engines and Goldbug, plot the course to those coordinates we've been given." Windblade ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They both responded. As Nautica left the bridge to go to the engine room while Minerva walked in.

"Is it true what I heard, has the Allspark really been found?" She asked Windblade.

"Yes, you heard right and may I ask who are you?" "

I'm Minerva, the medic for this team."

"I'm Windblade and you're just in time to see this ship leave Cybertron. How are we on engines Nautica?" Windblade asked on the intercom.

"Engines are all up and running." Nautica responded.

"Take us out Goldbug." Windblade ordered.

"Commencing liftoff in five, four, three, two, one, ignition." He pressed down a button and the thrusters flared up to life causing the _Providence_ to slowly fly up towards the sky until it eventually made it to Cybertron's orbit.

"Take one last look at Cybertron everyone, who know how long until we see it again." said Windblade. "Are we ready for quantum jumping?"

"Oh this ship has been ready ever since it was built." said Nautica.

"Initialize jump." The _Providence_ began to stretch itself forward before it finally disappear in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Please review, follow, or favorite and I'll see you later!**


	2. Recon

**For anyone who's confused about Goldbug's appearance, he does have a mouthplate but it's retractable like Optimus's mouthplate from the Michael Bay film series. My ideal voice actor for him would've been Dan Gilvezan, the original voice actor for Bumblebee.**

 **And in response to tildawn's review, Minerva is not a spy whatsoever.**

 **Special thanks goes to navimus-prime from Tumblr for being my beta reader for the fic.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Recon

 _Somewhere in the vast reaches of space_

A lone figure stood on top of an asteroid, looking over what was left behind from the destruction of the space bridge. He was a tall mech with a black and purple paint job and what appeared to be tank threads on his shoulders. On his right arm was a double fusion cannon and his faceplate was covered up by a mask resembling the Decepticon symbol.

"Tarn." A voice cried out, catching his attention. Tarn turned around to see a bot with a red, gold, and white paint job with a generator in place of his chest and twin Tesla coils mounted on his shoulders. What was truly disturbing was that his optics instead of being lit, they were nothing more but pitch black.

"Have you found Megatron Kaon?" Tarn asked.

"No sir, there wasn't anything or any bot we could find out here." Tarn didn't want to believe it, Megatron couldn't have been deactivated by a mere space bridge explosion.

"However we have found the _Nemesis_ not too far from this location but it is badly damaged." Kaon added. Tarn started to feel a sense of hope rising in his spark. "Were there any survivors?"

"Only one and it was none other than Starscream." Kaon replied. The hope Tarn had was immediately replaced with disappointment and loathing.

"I see and what have you learned from him?" Kaon placed a servo on his chin.

"He was quite adamant about being a witness to Megatron trying to retrieve the Allspark from the Autobots before his untimely demise and has also taken it upon himself to be named the new leader of the Decepticons."

"Perhaps I should pay a visit to our new "leader" to see if he's telling the truth for myself." Tarn started to walk but found himself being stopped by Kaon.

"Starscream also had me to inform you that by the time you reach him, he would be long gone in order to honor Megatron's memory by finding the Allspark."

Tarn narrowed his optics. "I hope his search will last another four million solar cycles or more considering the sorry state of the _Nemesis._ Continue the search Kaon, we must-" A familiar white and gold starship appeared in the distance.

"It would seem that we aren't the only ones in search for answers here." said Tarn. "Kaon, return with the others to the _Peaceful Tyranny._ I shall remain here for the time being." Tarn ordered.

"If I may say so but are you sure about that? It would be best that I stay here with you in case you are overwhelmed by the Autobots." said Kaon.

"True but you should know by now Kaon that I am **very** capable of taking on a group of Autobots by myself." Kaon despite with hesitation, went back as Tarn ordered. Tarn transformed into a tank and sped off in the direction of the Autobot ship. He was going to get answers to this even if it meant destroying every last Autobot in existence.

* * *

Despite the speed and distance they had achieve from the quantum jump, it was still a long trip for Windblade's crew. "Did Optimus really have to be across the galaxy for us to rescue him?" said Chromia.

"In case you have forgotten, Optimus and the rest were a space bridge repair crew so it is only logical that they were so far away from Cybertron considering how far the Decepticons have conquered during the Great War." Brainstorm explained.

"I appreciate the history lesson Brainstorm but I already have to deal with one teacher back at Cybertron and you are certainly not going to be the next." Chromia barked. Brainstorm raised an optic in response and went back to his station.

"We're coming up to the destination now Windblade." Goldbug announced.

As the _Providence_ stopped itself, they saw broken pieces of what used to be a space bridge and asteroids that look as if they were blown apart by a massive explosion. "Are you sure we're going to be able find them or the Allspark in all of this?" Minerva whispered. Windblade got up from the command chair.

"We have to otherwise Megatron or any of the Decepticons will get their servos on the Allspark. Brainstorm and Minerva, you'll be with me to see if we can find survivors and possibly get an idea of where they went. Chromia, Goldbug, and Nautica will remain here guarding the ship. Anyone have any questions before we get out there?"

For a brief moment, there was nothing but silence on the bridge. "Then it's settled. Autobots, time to rev up and roll out!" Windblade, followed by Brainstorm and Minerva ran out from the bridge while Chromia and Goldbug stayed behind.

"You think they'll be alright out there?" Goldbug asked.

"Trust me, I know Windblade. She is as tough as they can be." Chromia answered confidently but she couldn't help but feel worried for her friend.

* * *

Tarn was still in his tank form, still making his way towards the _Providence_ until he saw a ramp opened up from the bottom of the ship. He transformed into his robot form and hid himself behind a rock formation. He peered out seeing that three Autobots had come out, one mech and two femmes. They transformed into their vehicle forms and sped off in another direction. _'Just what are you planning Autobots?'_ Tarn transformed and followed behind, maintaining a safe distance away so he couldn't alert them of his presence.

He continued to follow them until he veered off and transformed to robot form behind another rock formation. Tarn peered out and saw the Autobots had also transformed and were standing in front of what appeared to be a damaged computer panel.

Turning up his audio sensors, Tarn listened in on the conversation. "Is it possible for you to repair it Brainstorm?" The femme with the gold headdress asked the mech.

"This panel is too heavily damaged for me to repair in the open Windblade. However I can download the information and analyze it back on the ship." The mech called Brainstorm answered.

"Stay here and see what can you can do Brainstorm. Minerva and I will go on ahead and see if we can find Optimus and his crew." Windblade ordered as she transformed and drove off, leaving the medic Minerva and Brainstorm behind.

"You sure you want to be here alone?" Minerva said.

"I am very aware of the risks of being in solitude Minerva. It would be best to follow Windblade's orders now and I will momentarily return to the ship." Brainstorm answered.

Minerva rolled her optics. "So much for being friendly." She mumbled. Minerva transformed and went off in the direction Windblade took. Brainstorm brought out a yellow metal briefcase and opened it revealing it to be a computer. He took out a dock connector and plug it into one of the computer panel's sockets.

Connecting it with the computer in his briefcase, Brainstorm typed down on the keyboard, starting a download process now transferring the information from the space bridge computer to his own. After a few cycles, the download was complete allowing Brainstorm to take out the dock connector from the computer panel and close his briefcase.

 _'Now's my chance'_ Tarn got out from his hiding spot and fired his double fusion cannon at the Autobot. The blast missed Brainstorm by a margin exploding from behind causing him to immediately transformed into his vehicle form, a Cybertronian car with his wings at the back. With the briefcase safely in the backseat, Brainstorm quickly hightailed it out of there. Tarn growled in frustration as he transformed and with careful aim, he fired his fusion cannon at Brainstorm.

The blast landed at the back of Brainstorm's vehicle causing him to flip over from the explosion and go back into robot form. Brainstorm fell to the ground hard on his back with the briefcase landing not too far from him. He placed a servo at the side of his helm turning on the radio transmitter. "This is Brainstorm, I'm currently under Decepticon attack. Requesting immediate backup now."

Brainstorm took out a laser pistol and fired at Tarn who then fired back in response at Brainstorm this time taking the full force of the blast, tearing his chassis apart and the Autobot fell backwards, Tarn rolled out to where Brainstorm was and grabbed the briefcase that was nearby. Once he was sure he was far enough from the Autobots, Tarn radioed in to the _Peaceful Tyranny._ "Gentlemen, I have what we need to find Megatron and the Allspark. Prepare to take-off once I reach the ship."

"Acknowledged Tarn. We'll be ready once you do but what about the Autobot ship you and Kaon saw?" A voice radioed back.

"We can't have the Autobots alerting the Elite Guard to us. Destroy it and leave no survivors." Tarn ordered as he kept driving on.

* * *

Windblade and Minerva were still driving ahead, searching for Optimus and his crew when they suddenly heard Brainstorm over the radio. "This is Brainstorm, I'm currently under Decepticon attack. Requesting immediate back up now."

Both femmes heard what sounded like an explosion and the transmission ended there. "The Decepticons are here already!? Oh no what are we going to do!?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Hey, hey we need to keep our processors focused here. Brainstorm needs our help right now judging from that explosion we heard so let's roll!" Windblade and Minerva made a U-turn and accelerated back in the direction they came from.

"I think I see him but-" Minerva stopped in mid sentence. Windblade saw Brainstorm lying on his back with his chassis torn apart and sparks flying around.

"No..." Windblade whispered. They quickly transformed into robot form and ran over to their fallen comrade. "How is bad is it Minerva?" Windblade was holding Brainstorm's helm in her lap.

Minerva scanned over Brainstorm's body. "R-really bad. If I don't enact repairs on him soon, he'll deactivate." Minerva replied.

"Windblade..." Brainstorm groaned despite the damage done to him.

"Save your strength, we're getting you back to the ship." said Windblade.

Brainstorm slowly shook his helm. "You... must... not let my briefcase be exploited by the Decepticons. It contains the coordinates we need to find the Allspark and the missing repair crew. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few... or the one. It is only logical that you all leave me here and pursue the Decepticons."

"We're not going to abandon you here Brainstorm and I'll have none of that talk coming from you. Minerva," The femme looked at Windblade when she heard her name. "Return with Brainstorm to the ship and tell everyone to plot a course back to Cybertron."

"What about you Windblade? You're not thinking about trying to get that dumb briefcase back are you?" Minerva at this point transformed into an ambulance type vehicle loading Brainstorm up in the back.

"I have to otherwise the Decepticons will have a huge advantage over us." Windblade responded.

"Look at what happened to Brainstorm. What makes you think you won't end up just the same?"

Windblade turned to her with resolve in her optics. "I'm a Prime Minerva and Primes aren't the type to lose that easily. Now go, you have your orders."

Minerva was hesitant at first but eventually gave in and sped off with Brainstorm. Windblade reached behind her back where a scabbard carrying a strange curved sword was at. Grabbing ahold of the hilt, she took out the sword revealing the blade to be pink and translucent. Windblade looked over it and sheathed it back at its scabbard before transforming into vehicle form. She then spotted tank treads on the ground forming a trail for her to follow.

"Gotcha." Windblade muttered and she drove in the direction where the tank treads led to. She was going to make sure the Decepticons pay for what they did to Brainstorm and get that briefcase back.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later!**


	3. Assault

Chapter 3: Assault

"I never expected our first assignment to turn out like this..." Goldbug murmured. Brainstorm was lying on a medical table with tubes attached to his chassis and his vitals were on display by a nearby monitor. Everyone except for Windblade was present at the sickbay, concerned over the condition of the science officer. Chromia stood in silence with her arms crossed while Nautica sat in a chair left of Brainstorm, holding his servo. Minerva walked into the room, wiping mech fluid from her servos with a cloth.

"Will Brainstorm make it?" Nautica asked. "Or is it too late and we're just delaying the inevitable here?" Goldbug placed a servo on her shoulder as an attempt to comfort her.

Minerva sighed. "He's in stasis lock right now but yeah, he's going to make it.'' Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. "This was all I could do for him anyhow. A real medic would've gotten him up and running."

Chromia walked up to her. "Hey, stop trying to beat yourself up. You saved Brainstorm's spark and that is more important than worrying about others with your type of expertise can do it better."

"Y-you're right Chromia, I can't help but feel guilty about this whole thing. I mean I was the last one to see him functioning and now look at what happened to him. I never should've left him alone." said Minerva.

"Don't be, he did his job and you did yours. None of us were prepared for a situation like but now we know better. Speaking of jobs, we need to get this ship running by the time Windblade gets back with Brainstorm's briefcase." Chromia turned her helm around to face everyone who's attention was now focused at the femme. "I want everyone to return to their stations and prepare for take-off."

"But what about-" Nautica tried to speak but was quickly silenced by Chromia interrupting her. "I understand your concern for Brainstorm but staying here won't help him recover any faster. Is that clear Nautica?"

Nautica was about to argued with Chromia but came to the realization that she was right. "Understood." She stated in a now calm voice. Chromia nodded in response. "Good, report to the engineering room and Goldbug, you're helping me with the controls."

"Yes ma'am." Goldbug answered. "What about the chances of the Decepticons possibly launching an attack on the ship? We can't exactly be defenseless out here."

"You are right about that. Thankfully whoever designed the _Providence_ had installed a force field generator along with autoguns we can use to defend ourselves. I guess it's the perfect time to test them out so activate all weapon systems as well."

Chromia, Goldbug, and Nautica left the sickbay leaving Minerva alone with Brainstorm. Minerva sat in the same chair Nautica was previously at, feeling exhausted. She could feel her optics starting to shut off and Minerva tried to fight it but in the end, she failed and went into recharge mode.

* * *

It had been a long drive but Tarn could see the _Peaceful Tyranny_ in sight. He felt a sense of triumph inside of him knowing that he was about to hand over what the Decepticons had long for since the Great War: total victory over the Autobots. Before he could think more on it, he heard what sounded like an engine revving up from above the cliff he was at . He stopped himself and transformed to his robot form, looking up to a red and black car with wings at the sides driving off the cliff and heading straight for him.

Windblade transformed into her robot form and kicked the Deception in his faceplate. Tarn growled in anger as he grabbed ahold of Windblade and threw her away from him. Windblade quickly transformed back into vehicle form, landing safely on the ground before racing towards Tarn and transforming again to do a flying punch. Tarn blocked the punch using his forearm and both bots glared at each other before pushing each other away.

Windblade got out her sword, Stormfall, and went into a battle-ready stance while Tarn rolled his shoulders before doing the same with his arms out front. "You're going to pay for what you did to Brainstorm." Windblade growled.

"You mean that weak pathetic Autobot I shot down? The way I see it, every Autobot including him deserves it. You may think you're heroes but I know that is nothing more than a thinly disguised lie." Tarn narrowed his optics.

"Keep on telling yourself that Decepticon but I'm leaving with that briefcase alive." said Windblade.

"Oh really, you mean this?" Tarn held out the briefcase for Windblade to see. "We both know there is too much at stake right now. If you value your spark. you will move out of my way or else you will be terminated."

"In that case, I'll just kick your sorry aft right here and right now." Windblade yelled out a battle cry as she charged towards Tarn. She tried to slash Tarn but he quickly backed up at the last moment as the blade scraped against his chassis. Tarn aimed his double fusion cannon at Windblade and fired an energy blast. Windblade rolled out of the way as the spot where she was previously was engulfed in an explosion.

 _'I'm going to have to take out that fusion cannon if I want to stay online longer but how am I going to do that?'_ Windblade looked around her surroundings only to find nothing but rocks and the cliff wall. She quickly dodged another energy blast from Tarn who was growing impatient by the cycle.

 _'Scrap, well it's not like I can just run up to him, it'll be suicide to say the least. Wait a minute...'_ Windblade looked again at the cliff wall and an idea popped up in her processor.

She began to run towards Tarn who was about fire his double fusion cannon again. "You Autobots never learn do you!?" Tarn shouted as the weapon began to charge up.

"Actually," Windblade ran up the side of the cliff wall and leaped over Tarn. She then sliced off the barrel of Tarn's fusion cannon where it began to fizz out electricity. "We do." The cannon then exploded and released smoke into the air catching Tarn off guard.

Taking advantage of this, Windblade grabbed the briefcase and tried to leave but Tarn saw this and grabbed one of her wings stopping her in her tracks. Windblade struggled to get out of the Decepticon's grip but she was suddenly pulled back where Tarn grabbed her by the neck.

"Did you really think you can beat me little femme?" Tarn brought Windblade's faceplate closer to his mask. Windblade headbutted Tarn hard enough to loosen his grip on her. She then uppercutted Tarn and followed up with a kick to his chassis making him stumble back.

"First of all, don't call me little and second," The turbines on Windblade's wings began to rotate fast enough to where they glowed blue.

"Don't ever underestimate femmes like me." She then released the energy that was built up in her turbines and fired it at Tarn who was quickly swept off his feet. Tarn fell on his back, weakened from such an attack but it wasn't as life threatening as he imagined it. As he sat up, he could see a cloud of dust in the distance indicating Windblade had escaped along with the briefcase.

He stood up and touched the side of his helm activating his radio transmitter. "This is Tarn, come in _Peaceful Tyranny_."A voice speaking in Old Cybertronian answered him. "Ah Vos, you're filling in for Helex? Where is he now?"

Vos answered back in the same dialect. "I see so he's helping Tesarus with the Autobot prisoner? Tell the others to prepare for take-off, we have an Autobot ship to capture."

* * *

A white light shone down on an Autobot was dangling in the air by chains. He was a mech with a dark olive green and light yellow paint job with a distinctive helmet and an Autobot symbol was on his chestplate. Mech fluid was dripping down his mouth and his body was riddled with injuries yet despite it all, he was smiling.

A huge hulking figure with a dark blue and moss colored paint job walked up to the Autobot. Red lines ran down his optics and the strangest part was that he had an extra set of arms near his waist. "So tell me Autobot, are you ready for another lesson in pain?" said the Decepticon.

"Haven't you learn by now that my name is Springer or are you that dumb enough not to remember anything Decepticreep." This earned him a punch to the waist.

"Still want to be funny Autobot?" The Decepticon glared at Springer who started to laugh weakly.

"Trust me on this one, I've got better things to do tonight than die so do the universe a favor and go jump in a lava pit." The Decepticon grew furious at this and was about punch Springer again but was quickly stopped when a hand reached out to grab his arm.

"That's enough Helex, it's clear now that this Autobot has quite the willpower if he has survive our torture methods for this long." The voice revealed to be a Decepticon of similar size to Helex with a khaki paint job. He had tank treads on his shoulders and where his optics should be was replaced by a huge red X while his chest cavity was filled with blades.

"Don't try to be act like you're impressed with him Tesarus. He's one of those cyber ninjas meaning they know where all the good stuff are." Helex argued.

"Sorry to disappoint you Cons but Yoketron never said anything to me about those kind of things so if you could just untie me and let me be on my way, that'll be fine." Springer smirked.

The door to the chamber slid open where it was revealed to be Kaon who had walked in. "I bring news from Tarn that requires all of us to get the ship up and running. Leave the prisoner for now, we shall attempt to break him another time."

"Already we're leaving? What about Tarn, isn't he still out there?" Tesarus asked.

"Tarn is coming here as we speak and the Autobots have stolen the coordinates we need to find Megatron and the Allspark. It is of the utmost importance that we get it back and we wipe out the Autotbots that have come here." Kaon replied.

Helex slammed all of his hands together. "Finally, I get to play with some new victims for once!"

"Well, it's better than just torturing this poor soul." said Tesarus.

All three Decepticons left the chamber leaving Springer alone who then let out a big sigh of relief.

"Phew, I thought they would never leave. At least I now know salvation is waiting around the corner so really no sense in staying here any longer with these maniacs."

Springer closed his optics and began to hum as he concentrated on his light saber which was sitting on a table that was close by. The weapon hilt slowly floated towards him until it had reached his faceplate where he grabbed it with his mouth. Activating the power button with his teeth to ignite the laser sword, Springer then cut the chains apart and landed on the ground.

He rubbed his wrists and placed his light saber at his side as he walked towards the door. "Time to transform and roll out of here." The door opened by itself to his shock and what stood in front of him was equally shocked as well. It was a Mini-Con with a teal, white, and red paint job and in place of her feet were wheels. She had a pair of antennas at each side of her helm with the ends shaped like circles and white metal beams sticking out from her back.

"Oh scrap." Springer mumbled as he stared at the one obstacle that could mean his freedom or another round of torture.

* * *

 **Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you later!**


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4: Preparations

Windblade felt exhausted after her fight with the Decepticon earlier but at least she had made it off with Brainstorm's briefcase. Despite the victory, there was a growing feeling in her processor that was telling her that it wouldn't be the last time she seen that Decepticon. But none of that matter right now as she drove closer to the _Providence_. A welcoming committee in the form of Nautica was waiting by the ramp with a relieved look on her face.

"Windblade, you're still functional!" She ran up to the femme who had just transformed into robot form and hugged her tightly.

"N-Nautica. I can't...breathe." Windblade blurted out, causing the engineer to let her go instantly.

"Oh, sorry Windblade. I'm just glad to see that you're okay that's all." Nautica smiled sheepishly.

"I also managed to get back Brainstorm's briefcase." Windblade gave it to Nautica who looked at it in awe. "So is everything all set?"

Nautica stood at attention and saluted at Windblade. "Yes, ma'am. Everyone was waiting for you to come back with or with not the item at hand."

"Good and how's Brainstorm doing?" Windblade asked in a worried tone.

Nautica stopped saluting and relaxed her shoulders. "He's doing fine but he's in a stasis lock. I just hope we can get to one of Cybertron's medical facilities once we're out of here."

Both femmes walked inside the star ship and made their way towards the bridge. Chromia and Goldbug were at the controls pressing buttons but when they heard the door opened and saw who it was, they stopped what they were doing and ran to the pair.

"Aren't you a sight for sore optics." said Goldbug. "It felt like it's been megacycles since you were out there."

Chromia saw the briefcase that was in Nautica's servo. "So I'm guessing everything worked out in the end huh?"

"I barely escaped with my spark from a Con with the Decepticon logo for a faceplate. I'm not so sure I want to find out to see if he has any friends around these parts." said Windblade.

"Wait a nano-klik, d-d-did you say you saw a Decepticon with the logo for a faceplate?" Goldbug asked in a scared tone. Windblade, Chromia, and Nautica looked at each other confused about the mech's reaction.

"Yes Goldbug, I did but what about it that's gotten you so frightened by it?" Windblade asked.

"You don't understand Windblade, you've just met one of the members of the Decepticon Justice Division! Oh scrap, we gotta get out here now!" Goldbug panicked.

"Who and what's the Decepticon Justice Division?" Nautica asked.

Chromia's optics narrowed in suspicion. "It's supposed to be a group of Decepticons that formed after the Great War but I thought it was just something the drill sergeants would tell us at Autobot boot camp to scare the sparks out of us."

"They are a group who take pride in being enforcers of Megatron's will and they take their job very seriously. They would hunt down, torture, and kill any Decepticons who betray or desert the faction."

"There are five core members, each named after the first five cities the Decepticons had taken over. Kaon, Vos, Tesarus, Helex, and the leader of the Division, Tarn who Windblade met." The bridge was very quiet after Chromia's explanation until Windblade broke the silence.

"Regardless of who they are, it doesn't change the fact we have what we need **and** we're getting out of here alive." She said this while looking at Goldbug. "Man your stations everyone, we're heading back to Cybertron."

The entire ship suddenly shook causing everyone to fall down to the floor. "Is everyone alright!?" Windblade shouted.

Chromia was the first to get up and went over to the computer. "Scanners are picking up an unidentified ship coming in from the right Windblade. Shields are holding for now but I don't know how long they'll last."

"Goldbug, get to the controls and get us out of here now! Are the engines set Nautica!?" Windblade managed to get herself to the command chair and everyone braced themselves as another explosion shook the _Providence._

"The engines have already been set ma'am before you got here!" Nautica was holding on to a handrail for dear life.

Minerva ran into the bridge and went up to Windblade. "What in the Pit is going on here!? I was having a power down but then the ship started shaking like no tomorrow. Care to fill me in on what's going on here?" The ship shook in response to Minerva's question.

"We're under attack at the moment. Goldbug, now will be a good time!" Windblade yelled as the ship shook again from an explosion.

Goldbug was going as fast he could do at the controls but after what seem like a mega cycle, the ship was finally moving away. "Got it moving again and all set for quantum jumping Windblade."

"Take us out Goldbug." said Windblade. Another explosion erupted and the shield surrounding the _Providence_ disappear as the Decepticon starship drew closer.

"Shields are down and we're being pulled in to their ship by a tractor beam. Windblade we're about to be boarded, what are your orders?" Chromia asked, everyone on the bridge looked at Windblade, awaiting for further instructions.

Windblade stood from her chair and brought out her sword out, Stormfall, from its scabbard. "We might as well prepare to defend ourselves. Goldbug and Nautica, you're staying here on the bridge in case something happens. Chromia and Minerva, you're with me and we're going to try to get Brainstorm out of the sickbay. I don't want the Cons to have the satisfaction of off-lining him in their twisted ways."

Chromia brought out an energon axe and a shield while Minerva's right hand transformed into a blaster that was flaring up with electricity. All three femmes were about to leave the bridge until Nautica walked up to them carrying a huge pipe wrench with a determined look on her faceplate.

"I want to come with you and don't try to stop me this time." said Nautica.

Windblade smiled and nodded. "The more the merrier. Alright girls, let's roll to the rescue." All of them went out from the bridge leaving Goldbug alone at the controls.

"How come I'm the one who gets stuck here while they have all the fun?" Goldbug said to himself out loud.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the Peaceful Tyranny_

"I know this looks bad but you don't mind if you don't alert your big friends about this do ya?" Springer asked politely. The Mini-Con quickly tried to wheeled herself towards the intercom that was to the left of her but Springer leaped forward, landing right in front of her. She then tried to punch the Autobot but found herself being held back with Springer placing a hand on her helm.

"You got spunk little Con, I'll give you that." Springer complimented though this made her want try to punch him harder.

"You better hope I don't get to you Autobot because I'm going to bring a world of pain on you!" The Mini-Con yelled.

"As much as I want to fight you, I just don't have the luxury to do so now." Springer hummed to himself making the chains that once held him to float towards him. They then wrapped around the Mini-Con who struggled at first before she was finally trapped.

"Guards, the prisoner is escaping!" The medic screamed. Springer could hear metal footsteps echoing from outside and he ignited his light saber in order to defend himself. What came in had a slender body frame and a purple paint job along with a red visor in place of optics. It wasn't alone as two other bots appeared from behind the first.

"Of all the things to come my way, it had to be Vehicons." Springer smirked, raising his light saber in front of him. "Alright boys, let's dance." The Vehicons' servos transformed into blasters and fired away red lasers at him. Springer deflected the laser fire away with his light saber while managing to get some directed right back at the Vehicons. One of them got hit and never got back up as the remaining two pressed on the attack.

Springer then charged forward, managing to evade all of the Vehicons' shots before jumping up into the air. He landed behind the two foot soldiers and slashed the Decepticon in front of him in half. The last remaining one backed up in fear and tried to shoot at Springer who easily blocked the attack. Springer hummed again, bringing the Vehicon closer to him before cutting through its chassis with his light saber.

"Kind of hoped you guys put up more of a fight but I am in kind of a rush here so don't take it personal." Springer transformed into his vehicle form and left the prison cell.

Springer drove through the corridors of the ship when he saw laser fire going past him from behind. Using his side view mirror, Springer saw a squad of Vehicons trying to catch up to him while shooting at the same time. He proceeded to accelerate himself even further and turned to the right where he quickly transformed into robot form. Seeing there was a room nearby, Springer ran inside and listened as the Vehicons' footsteps pass by his location growing quieter and quieter until he could hear no more.

"Well, that was a close one." Springer sighed with relief. "Just where am I on this hunk of junk?" Before he could think more on it, Springer heard a voice rang out from the intercom.

"This is Tarn, we are to commence boarding on the Autobot vessel to recover key intel about the location of Megatron and the Allspark. There will be no prisoners men, only death."

 _'Scrap, I got to warn whoever is on the ship but how am I going to do that when I'm stuck here?'_ Springer looked around the room he was in and noticed a huge tow cable on the floor in front of what was unmistakably an airlock door. An idea popped up in Springer's processor and he went over to the control panel to prepare the airlock door to open the moment the tow cable was launched.

He then got up on top of the tow cable and was about ready to go but then the door he came in opened. Vehicons with their blasters out immediately spotted him and were about to fire when the airlock door opened. Springer held on to the tow cable tightly as the Vehicons were sucked out into deep space. The tow cable then launched itself towards the Autobot starship, penetrating through its hull while Springer jumped through a nearby window.

"Looks like I still got it." Springer smiled. Multiple footsteps were coming in from his right and he turned to see four femme bots running towards him with weapons out. All of them stopped when they saw the mech who had somehow got on their ship.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The one in blue asked.

"The name's Springer and I'm here to protect you lovely ladies." He answered confidently.

The blue femme rolled her optics. "Oh great, he's one of those types."

It was going to be a long rescue mission after all.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later!**


	5. Stand Off

Chapter 5: Stand Off

"So you go by the name Springer is that right?" Windblade asked. She was already started to grow suspicious of this stranger of a mech who had suddenly appeared on board and judging from the shattered glass on the floor, he had come from the Decepticon ship outside.

"That's right and if I may ask," Springer walked up to Windblade and held her servo up to kiss it, causing her to blush. "Would a lovely femme such as yourself like to go on a date with me once we're out of here?"

Windblade didn't know how to respond but thankfully Chromia solved that problem by punching Springer in the faceplate. "Get away from her!" She yelled angrily.

Springer found himself laying on the floor, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "By the Allspark, you didn't have to hit me that hard."

"I can hit much harder if that's what you really want." Chromia threatened but Windblade having come out of her confusion, shook her head in response.

"Chromia, it's alright. I'm fine and Springer," The mech turned his helm to face her. "Tell me, how did you end on that Decepticon warship in the first place?"

"I'm from the Cyber-Ninja Corps, no scratch that, the **former** Cyber-Ninja Corps. The Decepticons thought someone like me knew where all of the Autobots' greatest secrets were at. I kept on telling them that I didn't know a thing and guess what I got in return? But you don't hear a guy like me complaining about it." Springer chuckled.

"So what about you femmes, what's your story?" Springer asked them. Windblade was about to answer but Chromia placed a servo on her shoulder, shaking her head and motioning her head towards Minerva and Nautica.

"We'll get back to you once my crew and I discuss with one another." Windblade replied.

Springer shrugged his shoulders and stood against the wall with his arms crossed. "Alright, I'll be waiting."

Windblade and Chromia met up with the others, forming a small circle between them. "His story seems to check out fine with me but what do you all think?" Windblade asked.

Minerva was the first to answer. "I'm a medic, not a lie-detector but his injuries from the looks of it are no joke. Given what the Decepticons are capable of especially from what you told me briefly about the Division, there's no reason for me to not believe in his story."

"I have to agree with Minerva. He does seem like he's telling the truth though I can't say that his manners are a little... unrefined." said Nautica.

Windblade turned to Chromia. "And what about you Chromia? What do you think about Springer?"

The blue femme peered over her shoulder at Springer who waved at her when he saw her looking in his direction. Chromia sighed and rolled her optics as she turned her attention back towards the group.

"We can't automatically assume he's telling the truth. What if he's a Decepticon that's posing as an Autobot? We also have take in the information he told us about being a Cyber Ninja. If he is as he said, then we need to be on guard at all times." Chromia held up her axe. "And I do mean at **all** times."

"You make a valid point Chromia but I say we give him the chance to prove himself. If he is a Decepticon then we do it your way, sound fair to you?" said Windblade.

Chromia nodded in agreement. "I'm fine with that."

Windblade walked up to Springer who had been patiently been waiting. "So what's the verdict? Did I manage to convince you guys?"

"We have decided that since we both have a common enemy in the form of the Decepticons, it would be best that we join forces. However, if you ever show the slightest hint of being an actual Decepticon, you'll have me and the rest of my crew to deal with. Is that clear?" Windblade replied.

"I read you loud and clear captain. I guess now it's only fair that you told me what's going on with you guys." said Springer.

"We were sent by Ultra Magnus to investigate the disappearance of a space bridge repair crew who had found the Allspark." Windblade explained. "We managed to recover the coordinates of where the space bridge sent them to before it blew up which is why we have to get back to Cybertron right now."

"The Allspark huh? Well, count me in. After what I've been through, it would give me great pleasure to see those Decepticreeps don't get what they want." Springer pointed to himself, giving off a big smile.

"So now that's out of the way, can we move along? We got to get Brainstorm out of sickbay fast before the Decepticons get to him." Nautica reminded them.

"Oh I see how it is. You want to rescue your boyfriend is that it?" Springer asked.

Nautica blushed and tried to hide herself behind her pipe wrench. "I-I don't see him that way! We're just colleagues that's all!"

"Alright that's enough." Windblade ordered. "We don't have the time to keep on chit chatting with one another so let's move on."

"Is she always like this?" Springer asked as everyone followed Windblade down the hallway.

"Only when she has to." Chromia answered.

* * *

The first thing Brainstorm saw when he came online was the ceiling and the numerous tubes that were attached to him. He felt so weak as he slowly sat up from the medical table, taking the tubes off and tried to make it out of the room before he fell to the floor. Brainstorm could hear the door slid open and numerous footsteps coming in the sickbay.

"What in the name of Vector Sigma are you trying to do!?" Minerva's voice ranged in Brainstorm's audio receptors. He could feel his body being lifted up and saw the medic bot's fury etched in her faceplate as well as Windblade, Chromia, Nautica, and an unfamiliar mech.

"You shouldn't even be online at this point! Don't you know how severe your injuries are and yet you're supposed to be the science officer!?" Brainstorm saw that despite how angry she looked and sounded, he could see how worried Minerva was in her optics.

"I apologize but I must attend to my duties, no matter the cost." Brainstorm weakly said.

"You think he can walk with us in his current state Minerva?" Windblade asked.

"Based on that stunt he tried to pull, he's not in any condition to do anything." Minerva answered.

"At least he's alive. Chromia, what's the situation right now?" Windblade saw Chromia and Springer keeping watch from the doorway.

"So far everything's quiet," Chromia's optics narrowed. "Too quiet." As if on cue, music began to play through the intercom and it was loud enough to be heard all across the ship causing everyone to turn down their audio receptors.

"Goldbug, what's with the music? It's really not the best time to celebrate so turn it off." Chromia radioed in.

"It's not me guys but our systems have been hacked somehow. D-don't you guys recognize this music though!?" Goldbug radioed back.

Springer looked up. "Oh yeah, they kept playing this every time they were torturing me."

Windblade's optics widened. "Isn't this "The Empyrean Suite"? I would always hear this on All Spark Day but why would they play this particular one?"

"It also serves as the song when the Division were on the move." Chromia explained. "We need to get to the bridge **now**."

Minerva and Nautica made sure both of Brainstorm's arms were over their shoulders and carried him as the group went down the hall. Springer had his lightsaber out and guarded the rear while Windblade and Chromia guarded the front. Windblade peered out the window and saw the _Peaceful Tyranny_ bombarding the _Providence_ with laserfire with the _Providence_ fighting back with as the same amount of power with its autoguns.

"This ship hasn't even journeyed far and already it has to endure this much punishment..." Windblade lamented. Suddenly a green portal appeared from behind the group who quickly backed up, wary about the unexpected event.

"A ground bridge!? But that's impossible, the schematics of the ship never said anything about this unless," Nautica gasped in horror. "Could it be the Decepticons who are doing this!?"

A familiar figure walked out from the portal wielding a brand new double fusion cannon. Windblade narrowed her optics at Tarn who was followed by Kaon, Tesarus, Helex, and a Decepticon who was slightly smaller than Kaon with a dark purple paint job and a white mouthplate. The portal went away, leaving both Autobot and Decepticon teams alone in the hallway.

"Oh scrap, it's the whole gang." Springer backed up as Windblade and Chromia joined him.

Tarn looked around seeing there were more than six Autobots present including the one he shot in the chassis earlier. "It would seem our numbers are evenly matched unless you count that broken mech you're carrying. It doesn't have to end so violently you know. Give me the coordinates and I shall spare your sparks."

There was nothing but total silence between the two groups, each ready to fight at a moment's notice. When Tarn was about to repeat his offer again, thinking that the Autobots didn't hear him the first time, Minerva then fired a blast of electricity at Tarn. The mask wearing Decepticon was at first caught off-guard by the attack but quickly relaxed when Kaon rushed in front of him. Placing his hands out in front of him, Kaon stopped the attack and absorbed all the electricity into his frame.

"So it would seem that you have chosen... poorly." Tarn raised his double fusion cannon at the Autobots. "Send them all to the scrapyard with full honors!." He then fired off a blast at Chromia who managed to block it with her shield in time but found herself being pushed back by the tremendous amount of power put into it. Windblade helped Chromia back to her feet just as Springer was about charge straight towards the Decepticons with his lightsaber.

"Springer, we can't fight them here! The hallway is not big enough for all of us to be fighting at once." Windblade shouted, stopping Springer in his tracks and causing him to look back at her.

"I'm open to any suggestions right about now." said Springer. The Division was rapidly approaching them and Minerva was desperately trying to keep them at bay but all of her shots were being absorbed by Kaon.

"That bot over there with no optics is really starting to grind my gears!" Minerva yelled as she fired another shot from her shock blaster.

"Minerva, don't you think it would be best if you transform into vehicle mode and get Brainstorm to the bridge first?" Nautica pointed out. "Besides even if we ran with our hardest, we won't be able to keep up with the others while we're still carrying Brainstorm."

"Good idea Nautica," Minerva transformed and opened up the back. "Here load him up and I'll take care of the rest." Nautica did what Minerva had told her to do and once the deed was done, Minerva drove off with Brainstorm in tow. Seeing what had just transpired, Windblade slowly started to back up, readying herself to run away.

"Everyone, fall back to the bridge! We can buy ourselves enough time there to send a message to the Elite Guard!" As soon as Windblade uttered those words, everyone else immediately complied without hesitation as they ran down the hallway towards the bridge. Knowing what the Autobots were attempting to do, the Division quickly tried follow them but Springer threw a small object at them. Tarn's optics widened as he recognized what was being thrown at them, a grenade no less and the safety pin was off.

"Grenade!" He yelled out desperately but by the time he had tried to warn the others, the grenade went off. He was expecting an explosion, taking him offline if possible but nothing had happened. He looked up to see smoke had flood the entire hallway and the rest of the Division were trying to avert their optics away from it. When the smoke had finally cleared, the Autobots were gone.

"If that's how they want to play it, so be it." Tarn's optics glowed a sinister light. "They are merely delaying the inevitable."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later!**


	6. Crash Landing

Chapter 6: Crash Landing

The moment when Windblade, Chromia, Nautica, and Springer had finally made it to the bridge, Goldbug quickly made sure the door was immediately locked before he made his way towards them.

"Thank the Allspark you're all still functioning! I thought the Division may have caught you and well you know the rest." said Goldbug.

"Goldbug, have you been able to send a message to the Elite Guard? The whole Division is coming here and we need backup." Windblade asked.

"W-What!? T-They're coming here!? Oh no this is very bad!" Goldbug panicked and was about to lose it when Windblade then placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Goldbug, I know you're scared but right now I need you to be brave. What we do next here could mean the fate for all of Cybertron and I need everyone including you to help me. Can you do this?"

Goldbug managed to calm down from Windblade's words. "Y-Yeah, I can do that and to answer your question, I've been trying but the Decepticons must have gotten a radio jammer on their ship. There's really not a lot that I can do at this point since we're still stuck to their tractor beam."

"So we're out of luck then." Springer chimed in.

Goldbug turned to face Springer in a puzzled look. "And who are you suppose to be?"

"Name's Springer, cyber-ninja extraordinaire and lover of femmes." Springer said proudly with a big smile on his faceplate.

"Where did you find this guy? Is he a stowaway?" Goldbug asked.

"He was a prisoner of the Decepticons but he broke out and made it here on the ship by jumping through one of our windows." Windblade explained.

"Oh you're a real thrill seeker huh? said Goldbug.

"What can I can say? The ladies love it when I go above and beyond." Springer replied. Before Goldbug could say anything else, the crew heard loud banging from the door. It was clear to everyone the Division was the cause of it and got out their weapons, ready to fight. The door finally gave away when it was blasted down by Tarn's double fusion cannon. As he walked in, so did the rest of his team who looked pretty happy now that the Autobots were now cornered with no way out.

Windblade noticed that Brainstorm's briefcase was sitting near the controls as well as Tarn. Both of them reached out to grab it but Windblade was faster as she quickly held it in front of her with her sword. "Get back or else I will destroy this case." Windblade threatened as she slowly walked back towards the safety of her crew.

This made Tarn and the Division laugh. "Do you really think that you're in a position to bargain with us? It was clear you didn't agree what **I** had to offer the first time so why should we listen to you?"

"Because I'm holding the one thing that can lead to you to the Allspark and your leader. Besides if Megatron did get his servos on the Allspark, no one in the universe would be safe." Windblade answered.

"You Autobots are so ignorant of Megatron's true goals. All he wants is to restore peace and order to Cybertron, is that not such a righteous path?" said Tarn.

"You're deluding yourself if you think Megatron is that interested in the common good." said Chromia.

Tarn ignored what Chromia said though it was clear she had gotten to him based on one of his servos balling up to a fist. "Now unless you want to keep functioning, I'll ask you one last time. Give me that briefcase or me and my friends here will have to get real nasty."

Windblade looked back to see that everyone's optics were on her, waiting for her to make a decision. She looked to Chromia who slowly nodded showing that whatever Windblade choose to do, she would support her all the way. Looking back to Tarn who had been waiting patiently for her, Windblade gave a small smile and what happened next was when all hell broke loose. She tossed Brainstorm's briefcase into the air and before anyone could react, Windblade sliced it up with Stormfall.

"I've just about had it with you Autobots! Mechs, attack!"

Tarn furiously roared as he and the Division then charged towards the Autobots who did the same. Everyone was paired up with a member of the Division, Springer was taking on Tesarus and Chromia with Kaon. Nautica and Minerva found themselves locked in combat with Helex and Goldbug, despite how scared he was of them, was bravely fighting against Vos.

Brainstorm was carefully placed away from the fights that were going on and Windblade found herself facing against Tarn again. The Decepticon tried to punch her but Windblade ducked down at the last minute. Taking advantage of this, Windblade did a slashing uppercut with her sword which left a huge gashing wound across Tarn's chest. Despite the excruciating pain he was feeling right now, Tarn did his best to ignore it and brought out a mace-like weapon. He pressed a button causing four energon spikes to appear on the head.

Tarn then swung his mace at Windblade who tried to block it with Stormfall but found herself being thrown against the wall. She could see Tarn running towards her, ready to swing his weapon again. Windblade's turbines began to rotate, glowing blue until she released all the built-up energy into energy blasts. Seeing the attack coming, Tarn raised his mace in front of him to block them though it ended up pushing him back just a little.

Tarn yelled as he swung his mace down at Windblade who barely got out of the way as the mace destroyed the floor she was standing on before. Unbeknownst to everyone on board, two massive asteroids were drifting towards each other. They collided with one another with so much force it created a storm of rocks heading straight towards the ships. Back on the _Providence_ , Windblade and Tarn were at a standstill with both of them were glaring at each other as their weapons clashed together.

"I will rip out your optics!" Tarn said as he began push his mace down on Windblade.

"Never going to happen Decepticreep!" Windblade replied but she saw from the corner of her optic, the storm of rocks coming in their direction causing her to back off her attack. Tarn noticed this and saw what Windblade had seen, causing his optics to go up in shock. Before they could act, the rocks began to pelt the two ships down causing everyone to fall down from the bombardment.

"We gotta get out of this fast or else the ship won't make it!" Nautica yelled.

Tarn radioed in to the _Peaceful Tyranny_ on his transmitter. "This is Tarn, bring out and fire the plasma cannon to clear a path through this storm now!"

"Yes sir!" said a voice. The front of the _Peaceful Tyranny_ transformed itself to form said weapon where it fired blast after blast, destroying the rocks that came in their direction. But despite the firepower, the ships continued to be battered down by the rocks. By the time it was over, both ships were heavily damaged and heading towards a planet surround by what appeared to be violet nebulae-like clouds.

* * *

 _Nebulos, capital planet of the Nebulon Republic_

A lone green skinned humanoid figure was the only one standing in the elevator as it continued to rise up. He had white slicked back hair and a long mustache coming from both sides of his nose. All that he wore was a dark olive green tunic shirt and khaki pants along with a flowing purple cape. The elevator finally stopped when it had reached at a floor and the Nebulan saw nothing but utter chaos as he walked in. Several of his kinsmen were running around while the others were looking dumbfounded as they looked up on the big screen.

Lord Zarak glanced up to see that on the screen was a live feed coming from one of the satellites showing two massive and heavily damaged starships coming towards Nebulos. He couldn't explain it but Zarak felt as if he recognized the design of these ships from somewhere.

"I did not come here to see you all running around like a bunch of frightened children!" Zarak's voice boomed, causing everyone to stop what they doing and looked at him in complete silence.

"Now then, will someone care to tell me what we have learn so far?" Zarak asked.

A Nebulan wearing glasses walked up to him and bowed. "Y-Yes Lord High Protector. We have identified the ships to be of Cybertronian origin."

Zarak's eyes sprang up in surprise but kept himself calm. "If they are Cybertronians then are they Autobot or Decepticon?"

"We took images and found one of them with an Autobot symbol and the other a Decepticon. Lord Zarak, shouldn't we alert the Council of Peers of this?"

"No." Zarak answered. "I am the Lord High Protector, I am charged with protecting the Republic from any threats including these wretched Cybertronians. I shall deal with them myself and when I'm done, only then will the Council know what has occurred." He turned around to walk back towards the elevator.

Zarak had heard about the Autobots and the Decepticons' war against each other but one thing was clear in his mind. He would protect Nebulos and the Republic with all of his might even if it meant giving away his life to save all that he cherished dearly to him.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later!**


	7. That's No Shooting Star

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Been busy with college and all that so thanks for being patient!**

* * *

Chapter 7: That's No Shooting Star

It had been a long day of boring school but now Pinpointer was finally free to hang out with the gang. He had short black hair wearing a red hoodie over a blue and yellow striped shirt and blue pants was cruising through the streets on his hoverboard. Passing by an old Nebulan woman wearing glasses and a apron over a pink dress, Pinpointer waved to her.

"Hey Mrs. Neederlander." said Pinpointer. The woman's response was to shake her head at him in a disapproving manner as she continued to water her plants. As soon as he reached the outskirts of town, he sped up his hoverboard and went off the road into the forest. Expertly dodging the trees, Pinpointer laughed as he turned left and found himself in front of a gate.

"Hey it's Pinpointer! You gonna open up or what!?" Pinpointer shouted as he got off his hoverboard and held it under his arm. Just when it seemed like no one had heard him, the gate swung itself open. A Nebulon with messy black hair was standing in the entrance wearing a white lab coat over an orange tropical shirt and blue pants with a pair of black googles on his head.

"Long time no see Pinpointer! Everyone else is waiting at the back. How come you were late today?" said Arcana.

"Ah I got caught by Mr. Welker for passing notes in class. I had to stay behind after school and write 'I must not pass notes in class' about a hundred times on the holo-board but hey at least I'm here now."

The two Nebulons walked inside and passed by broken vehicles and other metal objects. They made it to the other end of the scrapyard where there was a small clearing ahead. There were two other Nebulons who were gathered around a floating flat-screen television. The first to notice them had short white hair and a blue jacket over a light purple shirt and dark grey pants.

"You're lucky you got here just in time Pinpointer. The game is about to be over soon."

"Ah man who's winning right now Gort!?" said Pinpointer.

"It's really close for both of the teams but that's what makes prismaball so great. There's always a sense of excitement in the air."

"Too bad Recoil had to retire so soon due to his leg injury. That guy was a legend in the making." said Haywire. He was wearing a black tank top and khaki shorts and had black hair that reached to his neck.

"Hey guys, what's that!?" said Arcana. Everyone looked up to see where Arcana was pointing at and all of them were shocked to the core. It was a strange alien ship and heavily damaged. It was dropping down from the sky, rapidly towards what seemed like in their direction.

"Oh crap, it's coming right at us!" shouted Haywire.

"Everyone get out of here now!" Gort yelled.

It all seemed like a blur to Pinpointer as he and everyone else quickly sped away from the scrapyard on their hover boards. He looked back to see that the alien ship narrowly missed the scrapyard and crashed against a hilltop causing to dirt to fly all over the place. They looked back to see the ship disappear from their sight as it went past the trees. A loud splash could be heard in the distance, indicating it was now at the lake. There was nothing but silence between all of them. Adrenaline was still pumping through their bodies as they try to comprehend what just happened.

"What was that!?" said Pinpointer. "I can't believe we almost died back there!"

"That was no ordinary starship that's for sure. The design and the size of it doesn't match any known Nebulon-class starships." said Arcana.

"You think we should check it out?" said Haywire. "This could be our chance to see some off-worlders for a change."

"Well if they're the kind to you know, conquer worlds and all that?" said Pinpointer. "That ship that we just saw looked like it had been in a fight with the military or something. What do you think Gort?"

Everyone's eyes were now on Gort who had busy trying to gather his thoughts about the whole thing. After he was done, Gort gave his answer to the group.

"We don't know what their intentions are so we can't assume anything about them. I say we watch from a distance to see what's up and if things go south then we inform the authorities. Good enough for you guys?"

Everyone looked at each other before nodding in agreement to Gort's plan. "Alright gang, let's get out there and remember to stay out of sight."

* * *

 _Earlier_

Just when it seemed like they had gotten out of one bad situation, the universe just had to throw another one at least that was going through Chromia's processor right now. She looked up to see that everyone had recovered and were now standing up after what they been through. The _Peaceful Tyranny_ broke off the tractor beam hold on the _Providence_ but by then it was too late as both ships began to burn up upon reaching the atmosphere.

A green light soon enveloped the bridge causing all who were present to shield their optics. "Mechs, return to the _Peaceful Tyranny_. There's no point for us now to continue this fight if we end up stranded." Tarn ordered. The rest of the Division went through the ground bridge leaving Tarn alone with the Autobots. He pointed his double fusion cannon at them causing everyone to brace themselves for a fight. But it never came to that as Tarn instead fired at the controls.

"Hopefully we'll meet again, I look forward for what I have in store for you." Once he said his piece, Tarn fled into the ground bridge where it promptly close.

"Well that didn't sound ominous at all." said Springer. "So how are we going to get out of this mess Windblade?"

"What's the status of the ship right now!?" said Windblade.

Nautica pulled up the layout of the _Providence_ from the computer where it showed parts of the ship flashing red. "Those asteroids did a real number on the ship and we're losing power at the same time."

"Radio transmitter is busted up as well." said Chromia. "We can't contact the Elite Guard or Cybertron for help."

"How are the controls looking Goldbug?" asked Windblade.

Goldbug looked back at Windblade. "Controls are fine thankfully but navigation systems are fried so we'll have to switch over to manual if we want to regain control of the ship. I suggest that you all get into your seats and brace yourselves. It's going to be one heck of a ride."

"Do what you have to do Goldbug, we're counting on you." said Windblade. Goldbug nodded and sat down in front of the controls but to his surprise, Springer sat to the right of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Goldbug questioned the bot.

"Relax Goldie, I've done my fair share of piloting starships. Not saying I doubt your skills but you're going to need a copilot for this kind of job. Now are you just going to keep on staring at me or are you going help me fly this thing?" Springer went on to work at the controls and Goldbug followed suit after getting over his initial shock.

"Y-Yeah you're right, got to keep my processor focus on the goal here." said Goldbug.

Springer smirked. "That's the spirit!" Everyone else held on for dear life as the ship dropped past the clouds and was steadily approaching the ground. Just when it seem like they were going to crash head first into what seem like a scrapyard, Springer and Goldbug managed to pull the ship up in the nick of time. But their celebration was cut short as the ship smash through a hilltop causing everyone to collapse onto the floor. The entire ship shook as it landed near the coastline of a huge lake.

"Is everyone alright?" Windblade asked as she got up.

"Other than the ship, I'm fine" said Chromia.

"Me too." said Minerva.

"Brainstorm and I are alright." said Nautica.

Springer rose up from his chair and gave a thumbs up. "You have to admit, me and Goldbug here did a pretty good job on keeping everyone alive."

Goldbug was the next to stand up. "I just hope that we don't run into this kind of situation again in the future. So where are we anyways?"

"This is none other than Nebulos." Everyone looked back at Brainstorm who was being supported by Nautica. "We are standing on the capital planet of the Nebulon Republic, a loose alliance of organic races and their planets."

"Nebulos huh? I heard the Energon made here was incredible and I don't see why we have to be so concerned about the organics. What can they do against us?" said Springer.

"Nebulon technology is not to be underestimated yet our kind is too ignorant to see that. Windblade, I suggest that we try to get off this planet as soon as possible so we don't cause a possible intergalactic incident." said Brainstorm.

"What about the Division? They could be still out there waiting for us." Minerva pointed out.

"She's right, we were lucky that meteor storm came out of nowhere otherwise we would've died right then and there no matter how hard we fought them." said Chromia.

"How long will it take for you to repair the ship Nautica?" Windblade asked.

Nautica shrugged. "It might take me eighteen deca-cycles to get the _Providence_ running. I could shave some time off if we had access to the planet's resources but from you bots are saying, that's unlikely to happen."

"Alright, we'll follow Brainstorm's advice meaning we stay out of sight and we don't get involved with the Nebulons in their affairs. Our main job here now is to repair the ship as soon as possible and return to Cybertron, is that clear?" said Windblade.

Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan. "Good, let's get to work."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later!**


	8. Unwanted Company

**Let's start the new year with a brand new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unwanted Company

 _Somewhere near the Avrassian Range_

The _Peaceful Tyranny_ was slowly cruising by the mountains despite the damage it had sustained. All of the DJD members were present at the bridge with their leader, Tarn, standing before them.

"Give me a status report of the ship." Tarn asked.

Kaon stepped up. "Thankfully the ship is still functional enough for us to remain airborne. However, we cannot achieve interstellar travel due to the combination of both the asteroids and the ship's entry into this planet's atmosphere."

"So we're stuck here. How long will it take for our engineers to fix it?" asked Tarn.

"They estimated at around thirteen deca-cycles at the maximum."

Tarn narrowed his optics and growled in annoyance. "To think this was all made possible by those infuriating Autobots. Speaking of which, have you located them yet?"

This time, Tesarus stepped up. "No we haven't been able to."

"Keep searching for them. They have cost us everything and I intend to make them suffer for it."

"Sir, we have unidentified bogies coming in from our right flank!" said one of the Vehicons.

"Put it on the screen for us to see." Tarn ordered.

The screen in front of the Division showed a live feed from the outside. A squadron of alien fighter jets were flying in along with a massive flying warship behind them.

"Looks like the locals here aren't friendly with visitors." said Helex. "Can we take 'em out Tarn? I'm still itching for a fight."

"Now hold on for an nano-klik!" Nickel wheeled up to Helex. "I still have to check up on you guys!"

Vos spoke up in Old Cybertronian.

"What do you mean you're all fine!? Just because those Autobots weren't that much of a challenge to you doesn't mean you left without gaining any injuries in the process."

"Enough Nickel, you've made your point but we're not like most bots or Decepticons in that matter." Tarn began to walk out the bridge with the rest of the Division following him.

"Watch over the bridge for us Nickel, we'll be enjoying ourselves to our guests outside."

* * *

Gort and the rest of the gang had made it to the lake where the space craft they had saw earlier crash-landed. As they hid behind the trees, the back of the space craft opened and were surprised to see three giant metal humanoids come out. One of them had a golden headdress and red makeup on their face. The blue one had what looked like a permanent scowl on their face and the one that was half their size had a shiny paint job that was the same color as the headdress.

"What are they!?" Haywire exclaimed.

"I don't know, what do you think Arcana?" Gort asked.

Arcana placed a hand on his chin. "They seem familiar to me but I can't remember why I do."

"You think there's more of them inside that ship?" Pinpointer asked. As soon as he said that, four more came out with one of them injured.

"There's your answer. Gort, you don't think they'll find our hideout?" said Haywire.

"It is rather close by so I won't be surprised if they do. Why bring it up?"

"I know the plan was for us to call for help in case things get messy but shouldn't we try to defend it ourselves?" This caused everyone to look at him in disbelief.

"I don't know if you've been paying attention Haywire but how the heck are we supposed to beat these things if they're that freaking big!?" Pinpointer shouted.

"We also still don't know if they're friendly or not." said Arcana.

"Arcana's right, we shouldn't be so quick to judge them and keep it down. I don't want them knowing we're here." said Gort.

"Sorry Gort." Pinpointer lowered his head.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go, they're heading into the forest so move it people."

* * *

"Something in my spark is telling me we're being watched." said Springer.

Windblade turned to him in confusion. "What makes you say that?"

Springer scanned his head around the forest. "Just got a feeling that's all, After hearing what that old bot back there said about Nebulons, I reckon that our fight up in space didn't go unnoticed."

"All the more reason we should maintain a low profile and his name is Brainstorm by the way."

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I know his name. Just trying to have a friendly conversation that's all."

The Autobots had been walking through the forest, searching for a place to hide. Chromia had taken the lead and had out her axe and shield. The rest of the group were not far behind. Nautica was helping Brainstorm walk for he was still injured with Minerva behind them in case something happened to him.

"You don't have to help me anymore Nautica." said Brainstorm. "I can walk without your assistance now."

Nautica looked at him. "Are you sure? But what if you end up falling ?"

"I appreciate it but please I'll be fine." Brainstorm assured her.

Nautica looked to Minerva who silently nodded. "It's alright, I'll be watching his stubborn aft so you can let go of him now."

Hesitant at first, Nautica then slowly let go of Brainstorm who looked like he was about to fall over but he managed to steady himself.

Springer, Windblade, and Goldbug looked back and smiled at what they were saying. "Guess he still got the touch huh?" said Springer.

"If you guys are done, I found something." Chromia's voice got everyone's attention and saw what she saw as well in the distance. It was a scrapyard and thankfully it was big enough for all of them.

"Think anyone's home right now?" asked Goldbug.

"Hard to say but let's find out." said Windblade. They all went over to where the gate was and Springer opened it by using processor-over-matter. As they walked in, everyone made sure every step they took was as quiet as possible. After spreading throughout the scrapyard and making sure no one was here, all of the Autobots regrouped in the center except for Springer who was still searching around his section.

"The place is clean so I guess we should start getting comfortable?" said Goldbug.

"Maybe we just happened to come at a time where whoever owns this scrapyard is not here at the moment." said Nautica.

"Nautica could be right, we should try to find another place Windblade." said Chromia.

Minerva shook her helm vigorously at this. "No way, Brainstorm needs to rest now. Pushing himself further than he already has done now will only make his injuries worse."

"We can't stay here and risk exposing ourselves to the Nebulons. I'm only following what Brainstorm himself had said about our situation." Chromia argued.

Windblade held her servos up in the direction of both femmes. "You've both made your point but we also have another problem here. Our ship is still out there in plain sight. Nautica, does the ship happen to have a cloaking device installed?"

Nautica slowly shook her head. "Sadly no but we could try to disguise it with what we have here."

"Then there's no time to waste. Nautica, take Goldbug and-" Windblade found herself unable to finish as she heard what sounded like the gate they had came in being opened.

"Quick everyone, vehicle mode and hide!" Windblade yelled at them.

"But what about Brainstorm!?" said Nautica.

"I'll take care of that myself." Minerva answered.

"Wait, where's Springer!?" Goldbug pointed out. They all looked around but the Cyber-Ninja was nowhere in sight.

"He just had to do this at the worst timing!" Chromia growled.

"We'll just have to improvise now go!" Windblade ordered. Everyone transformed and sped off into whatever hiding spot they could find. Each of them hoping wherever Springer was, he wouldn't accidentally reveal himself.

* * *

Gort and the gang had been following the Autobots for quite some time and had tracked them down to unsurprisingly, the scrapyard. Fear ran down their bodies as they all stood in front of the entrance.

"Do we really have to go inside?" Pinpointer asked in a frightened tone.

"We gotta do something here. The suspense is killing me man." said Haywire.

"I think **now** would be a good time to go and notify the authorities Gort." said Arcana.

Gort sighed. "Alright, let's-" He found himself speechless when everyone heard a loud male voice talking and judging from the footsteps, was walking towards the gate.

"Hey where did you guys go!?" The voice shouted. "I help check the area out for one nano-klik and you guys leave me here!?"

The source of the voice revealed itself to be Springer who had come out from one of the side aisles. Once he caught sight of the kids, everything came to a standstill.

"Scrap."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later!**


	9. Close Encounters of the Transforming Kin

**Wow. it's been that long since I last updated huh? Sorry about that folks, I have no excuse for that.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Close Encounters of the Transforming Kind

All Zarak could do was sit and watch from his command chair as the battle between him and the Decepticons raged on in the skies. Fighter jets, both friend and foe, were having intense dog fights with each other as explosions erupted all around over the place. But even that was not what Zarak was focused on. His attention was at a group on the outer hull of the enemy ship. They weren't like the other Decepticons he had seen nor heard of but still just as, if not more, dangerous as the rest.

One in particular had caught Zarak's interest and he had almost thought it was Megatron himself due to the weapon on its left arm. Upon closer look, Zarak saw it was not the mech himself thankfully but rather a fanatic given the mask. The smallest out of all of them then transformed into a sniper rifle and the masked Decepticon grabbed it in mid-air and started taking out his forces one by one.

"Lord Zarak, we're receiving a message from the Council of Peers!" A communication officer yelled out to Zarak, bringing him back to reality. "They're asking for us to fall back and return to Koraja effective immediately!"

"Tell them I've already engaged with the enemy. I refuse to back out now of all times!" Without warning, the entire ship trembled with enough force to knock anyone who was standing down to the floor. Zarak almost fell out his chair when it happened but he managed to stay in it. Once it was over, he stood up and looked around the bridge.

"Get me a status report on the ship now!" He ordered.

"Sir, one of our engines got hit and we're losing altitude. At the rate we're going, it won't be long until we hit the mountainside."

Zarak growled in frustration. "Very well. Tell our fighters out there that we're pulling back and divert all power into keeping this ship in the air." The Nebulon took another look at the screen before sitting back down.

"We will finish this another time." He quietly murmured.

* * *

There was a tense silence in the air between Springer and Gort's group. No one dared to make a sound or move an inch as both parties continue to look at one another. Meanwhile the rest of the Autobots were watching from their hiding spots in their vehicle forms except for Brainstorm. Chromia and Windblade were the closest to them and both quietly transformed into robot forms as they peered out of the aisle they were in.

"He just **had** to be the one to blow our cover here!" Chromia whispered. "Now what are we going to do? We can't risk those organics telling anyone else about us."

Windblade held up her servo. "I know but let's wait and see what happens next."

Seeing that no one else in the gang weren't going to do anything, Pinpointer found himself walking up to Springer to everyone's shock. Before he could get close enough, Pinpointer was stopped by Gort who grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing!? We still don't know what it wants from us."

"If it really was that bad then how come we're still alive?" Pinpointer turned his attention towards Springer. "You're not really gonna hurt us are you?"

The mech crouched down so he could get a closer look at him. "Depends on whether or not you're going to hurt me too but from the looks of it, I have nothing to worry about."

Everyone felt relieved knowing they weren't in danger. Arcana was the next person to walk up to Springer. "Who or what are you? I don't ever recall ever seeing a robot as advanced as you in the papers."

"I'm more autonomous than your average robot but for a more general term, I'm an Autobot."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gort asked.

"It means we're the good guys." A female voice answered Haywire's question. The boys saw Windblade walking over to them with Chromia who was right behind her. Goldbug, Nautica, Minerva, and Brainstorm all came out as well and and gathered in a semi-circle in front of Gort and the rest of Nebulons.

"I have never felt so small in my entire life until now." Haywire whispered to himself.

Springer stood up when Windblade crouched down to see the Nebulans too. "Hello, my name is Windblade and sorry if we're intruding but our ship crashed not far from here and we just happened to come across this scrapyard. As you already knew from Springer, we're Autobots from the planet Cybertron."

Upon hearing the word 'Cybertron', Arcana snapped his fingers. "Now I know why you guys looked so familiar! These guys are Cybertronians."

"Allow me to introduce to you all to my team. This is Goldbug, our pilot."

The gold-painted bot waved at the group. "How's it going?"

"Nautica here is our one and only chief engineer."

The femme placed a wrench-like tool on her shoulder and smiled. "Pleased to meet ya!"

"These two are Minerva and Brainstorm, our medic and science officer respectively."

"What happened to him?" Pinpointer had noticed the huge blast wound on Brainstorm's chassis. "Is he alright?"

"He's anything but alright. He was attacked a little while ago by the Decepticons." Minerva replied.

"I'm guessing they're bad news huh?" Gort replied.

"Indeed and last but not least, Chromia who serves as my communications officer."

Noticing he had been skipped, Springer immediately spoke up. "How come I don't get an introduction while the others do? Aren't I a part of this too?"

"Oh sorry Springer, I don't know how I could've forgotten you." Windblade said with an innocent tone while Chromia tried to stop herself from laughing. The mech had taken noticed of this and could only growl in annoyance.

"Well what can you do Springer?" Arcana asked while he adjusted his goggles.

"What I can do?" Springer grinned. "I'm not just your typical Autobot that's for sure. I am what you would call a cyber-ninja and it's exactly what sounds like." He looked back at the boys to see they were less than impressed.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that mister." said Pinpointer.

"Alright then I'll just let my actions speak louder!" Springer began to hum to himself and it wasn't long until the debris that were scattered around the ground started to float up into the air. Gort and the Nebulans looked on the spectacle with open mouths, shocked at what they were seeing with their own eyes. Seeing the boys' reaction left Springer with a satisfied smile as he lowered the debris down.

"That... was so cool!" Pinpointer excitedly yelled out. "Please do it again or show us more cyber-ninja stuff!"

"Yeah I want to see more!" Haywire joined in.

"I must study this phenomenon! Cybertronians are definitely more than meets the eye!" Arcana shouted. Gort was the only one to not react in such a loud manner. Instead he looked on, shocked to the core with what he had seen but later put on an amused smile at his friends' reactions.

Chromia shook her head in a disapproving manner "You are such a showoff."

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the Peaceful Tyranny_

"Sir, want us to pursue those organics and finish them off?" said a Vehicon. Tarn had his back towards the grunt, watching the Nebulon forces commanded by Zarak retreated. Although they had technically won this battle, Tarn couldn't help but feel disappointed as he thought it was just getting started.

"Um sir?" The Vehicon tried to get his attention. It had seemingly worked to his relief when the Decepticon held his hand out.

"No, they're not worth the time nor Energon."

"Whaaaat!?" Helex couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Come on Tarn, they're practically easy picking! We can blow them right out of the skies and be done with it."

"And what good will that do? The natives would no doubt retaliate and you're forgetting that we're only one ship. We don't have the fire or mech power to take on an entire planet's military force." Kaon argued.

"So what? We've survived far worse than that in the past. Don't tell me you're scared all of sudden."

The electric coils on Kaon's shoulders emitted a spark of purple electricity. "Who said I was? Either way, you best remember your place and just follow what Tarn orders us to do."

Helex grinned. "Already riled up? Fine by me, I'm still raring for a fight and you're fair game."

Tesarus and Vos looked on silently as the two interacted. Just when it seemed like a fight was about to erupt between the two, Tarn immediately put a stop to it.

"Enough." The two mechs looked at Tarn who still had his back towards them. "Save it for the enemy. It is as Kaon said. No matter how strong we are, we cannot take them all on."

"And of the Autobots?" Tesarus asked. "We can't forget about them."

"We will cross that bridge when we come it. For now, our priority is to get the ship repaired and ready for spaceflight. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone silently agreed, not wanting to question their leader any further unless they wanted to get blasted. As they all walked away to help in with repairs, Tarn continued to look onto the horizon as the sun began to set. Another solar cycle had gone by and they will be ready for the next.


End file.
